1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tonneau covers and more particularly, to the field of tonneau covers for the beds of pickup trucks and similar vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Tonneau covers for pickup trucks and similar vehicles (such as sport utility ones with exposed beds or decks) help to cover and protect the beds of the vehicles and any items in them. Such covers would ideally have a relatively low profile (i.e., extend relatively flat across the top of the bed walls) and would be easily moved to cover and uncover the bed and its contents. They would also be easily and conveniently storable on the vehicle when not in use or easily removed completely from the vehicle for separate storage.
With this in mind, the tonneau cover system of the present invention was developed.